Foods can be coated with sauces and dressings to enhance their texture and flavor. The culinary use of vegetables, fruits, meats, starches, and other food products can change depending on whether a sauce is selected for a dish. In addition, some sauces and dressings are popular for cultural reasons, e.g., they may have significance in the context of a holiday, special event, or family tradition. There may be many types of sauces that can be used with a given type of food, and many types of food that pair with a given type of sauce.